


Opposites Attract

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: But not much angst tbh, But they're in love :) :) :), Everyone thinks they dont like each other, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: The one where everyone thinks Prince and Anxiety hate each other, but truthfully they really, really don't. Sure, they argue about pretty much everything, but what do people always say? Opposites Attract!





	1. Chapter 1

It was Misleading Compliment who noticed it first, albeit accidentally, and he didn't really think much of it. He noticed Prince and Anxiety were standing in a corner, arguing, which was quite a regular occurrence. Compliment watched them for a minute until Anxiety rolled his eyes, turned his head away, and stalked off down the hallway, burrowing down into his black hoodie. Prince rolled his eyes too and turned on his heel, walking towards Compliment and straightening his crisp red sash. As Prince walked past Compliment, he flashed him a quick smile, as he always did, before continuing on. Compliment followed him. 

 

"You better watch out." Compliment said in a low voice, still walking behind Prince. Prince frowned and turned around, looking at Compliment in a slightly wary way. Compliment lifted his head and grinned at Prince, eyes twinkling happily. "For me when you wanna talk, because I'll always listen to you!" Compliment giggled a little. "Friendship!" He exclaimed, throwing up the friendship bracelets that appeared in his hand. Prince relaxed and smiled again.

"Thank you, Compliment. Although, what's brought you to tell me this?" He asked curiously Compliment tilted his head. 

"Well, I saw you arguing with Anxiety over there. He can be..." Compliment shut his mouth, frowning. "...Not the nicest person, sometimes." He said carefully. "He is constantly pessimistic, and seems to want to argue often. And I notice he seems to, well, target you most often, Prince. If you wanted to tell me about it, I'm here!" He smiled. Prince chuckled a little.

"Yes, well, he can be extremely annoying, and we do argue often. But that doesn't matter. We'll sort it out later, perhaps we shall watch a Disney movie." Prince seemed to think about that for a second, and he smiled, eyes shining. "Yes, that is a good idea! Thank you, Compliment!" Compliment smiled back.

"You're welcome, Prince!" Compliment followed Prince down the hallway, heading towards his own room, a relaxing place full of tall trees, soft green hills, and bright, warm sunshine. He stopped at his door and said goodbye to Prince, and was about to step inside when he noticed Prince walk past his own room. Wondering where he was going, Compliment watched him walk down the hallway to Anxiety's room, where Prince's white jacket starkly contrasted against the black door. 

 

Compliment frowned his confusion, and watched as Prince knocked on the door. It opened a second later, and Anxiety looked out, the darkness smudged around his eyes standing out against his pale skin. Anxiety frowned when he saw Prince, opening his mouth and saying something. Prince visibly wilted a little. Then he straightened up again and said something to Anxiety, then held up his hand, in which a DVD case appeared. Compliment watched Anxiety scan the title, then study Prince's face, narrowing his eyes. Prince said something again and Anxiety sighed, stood back and swung the door open a little wider, although, whoa. Had Compliment ever seen Anxiety smile? It wasn't a big smile, more like just a twitch of the lips, but still, Compliment wasn't used to seeing anything other than a frown on Anxiety's face, if he saw him at all. Anxiety spent most of his time in his room, arguing with Prince, or with Thomas. 

 

Compliment snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Prince step through the doorway into the shadowy room beyond, and Compliment could tell that Prince was smiling. What was going on? The last thing he saw was Prince's bright red sash before Anxiety swung the door closed, and it was suddenly like nothing had ever happened. The hallway was still once again. Compliment blinked to himself, mulling over what happened, before stepping into his own bright, sunny room, flopping down on the grass, and thinking some more. 

'We'll sort it out later, perhaps we shall watch a Disney movie.' Compliment remembered Prince saying. Oh. We shall. Prince must just be being the noble person he is and attempting to end the feud. It was a shock that Anxiety accepted the peace-offering, however. And why did Prince go into Anxiety's room, why did he want them to watch it together? Compliment had never seen anyone other than Anxiety go into his own room. Finally Compliment shrugged it off, pushing it to the back of his mind. It would do him no good worrying about it; it wasn't really his business, anyway. So he summoned his headphones, plugged them in, and relaxed against the soft grass, closing his eyes and just listening to the music.


	2. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety's POV from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst at the start but then I tONE UP THE FLUFF BECAUSE I LOVE FLUFF

After the argument with Prince, Anxiety walked back into his room and flopped down onto his bed, burying himself under the blankets. He stared up at the ceiling, although it was barely visible in the darkness of his room. He could turn the light on, but what was the point? God, Prince was so annoying sometimes! It was like he always wanted to argue with Anxiety, over everything! Anxiety sighed and ran a hand through his hair, rolling over. Sometimes he wondered if Prince even liked him. Sometimes he wondered why he even liked Prince, he was just such a douche sometimes! Anxiety scowled to himself, and tried not to think about it. But it was a bit too late for that. 

What if it was just some kind of cruel joke? Anxiety couldn't understand why Prince would pretend to like him, what would he get out of it? Maybe he just wanted to argue with Anxiety and hurt his feelings. Sometimes it worked. But wasn't Prince supposed to be the noble, righteous one? Well, maybe he thought he was just bringing down the bad guy. Why did Anxiety have to be the bad guy? It was his job, it was who he was, he couldn't change it, it wasn't his fault! 

Anxiety sighed to himself again, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He didn't want to keep arguing with Prince. He knew, he knew, there were times where they got along, where everything was sweet and nice, where they agreed on things and had fun together, but right now he couldn't really think of any. His head was just... blocked up with bad thoughts. Prince was the nice guy. Anxiety was the bad guy. Anxiety liked Prince. Did Prince like Anxiety? He hadn't done much to show it, lately. Then again, had Anxiety made any effort? He always participated in the arguments, but he really did try his best to be nice to Prince. Maybe Prince just didn't like him anymore. Maybe he wanted Anxiety to go away. 

All these thoughts nearly brought tears to Anxiety's eyes, but it was normal. It always happened, it was just how his brain worked, this was his usual train of thought. Anxiety sighed unhappily. Something always went wrong, he couldn't do anything right! He curled up, closing his eyes, still thinking about Prince. He wondered what he was doing. Maybe he was complaining about Anxiety to one of the others. Prince probably hated him. 

Anxiety lay there for a few minutes, sifting through the darkness and self-loathing thoughts in his head, when suddenly there was a quiet knock on his door. Anxiety pulled his head off his knees, frowning. Who would be knocking on his door? Nobody ever wanted to see him. Anxiety slowly pulled the blankets away from his body, and slid out of bed, making his way to the door. He grasped the handle, and turned it, slowly opening the door and looking through the gap. To his shock, Prince was standing there, looking right at him. Anxiety knew his eyes were wide with surprise, he could feel it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me." He said glumly, in a resigned tone. He prepared himself for Prince to start up an argument, he readied himself to just shut the door. But he noticed Prince blinked and sagged a little bit when he heard those words, and the way Anxiety said them.

"That... is not true. I came here to apologise." He stated. Then he straightened up and held out his hand, and a DVD case appeared. "I did not mean to hurt your feelings, Anxiety. I regret the argument. I'm sorry." Anxiety blinked at him, shocked. "I also came here to ask if you wanted to watch the latest Disney movie with me. I haven't seen it yet, and I wish to watch it with you!" Prince said, looking hopeful. Anxiety's eyes flickered up to the case, scanning the title. Moana. Oh yeah, he'd been wanting to watch that. He looked back at Prince.

"Why?" He questioned quietly. Prince blinked.

"Because you are my boyfriend, and I enjoy your company, and I want to watch it with you?" It came out almost like a question. Anxiety snorted a little, but a smile slipped it's way onto his lips, and he stood back, swinging the door open wider. Prince enjoyed his company? He didn't hate him? Prince grinned brightly at him, seeming elated he had accepted.

"Thank you, Anxiety." He smiled, and stepped his way into the dark room, heading over to the TV, where he put the movie in the DVD player. Anxiety shut the door with a click and wandered over to the bed again, sliding under the blankets and watching Prince as he turned the TV on, filling up the darkness of Anxiety's room with the dim blue light. Prince made his way over to the bed, lifting up the blankets and sliding in as the movie started. Anxiety shifted over, giving Prince more room, and glued his eyes to the TV. The familiar Disney castle rolled across the screen, with a Samoan song accompanying it, which Anxiety found himself enjoying, even though he couldn't understand it.

Suddenly there was an arm wrapped around Anxiety's shoulders, and Prince was pulling him closer, tugging the blanket over them both and lying down. Anxiety spluttered a bit in shock.

"What are you doing?" He asked Prince, who shrugged, not taking his arm off Anxiety's shoulders. 

"You looked as if you were going to fall off the bed, you were so far away. It's your bed, you don't need to be right on the edge. And I want to..." Anxiety stared at him in the dim light, and... was Prince blushing a bit? Prince cleared his throat. "I wanted to, uh, cuddle with you." Anxiety blinked and smirked. "You did?" He couldn't resist saying, a teasing note in his voice. "Princey, that's so sweet! You old sap." He grinned. Prince rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, whatever. Now be quiet and watch the movie." He grumbled. Anxiety kept grinning, but he lay down and let himself relax, quickly drawn into the world of Moana. After a while, he realised how happy and peaceful he was, and it was a strange feeling. But he couldn't say that he didn't like it. Anxiety dragged his eyes away form the screen and looked at Prince, who still had his arm around Anxiety. 

Anxiety was leaning on him, and he had his head on Prince's chest, where he could hear his steady heartbeat. Prince was warm and comforting next to him and it was so nice. Anxiety took in the little smile on Prince's face as he watched the movie, the way his eyes shone and how he was completely relaxed next to Anxiety. Anxiety thought of the way Prince had come to his room, asked for forgiveness, waited to watch the new movie so he could see it with Anxiety, said he enjoyed being around him, how he wanted to cuddle with him, and Anxiety remembered why he loved Prince. He remembered how genuinely sweet Prince was to him, even though nobody else ever was, even though they argued often. And he knew that Prince loved him back. He could feel it. Anxiety genuinely could not remember a time he was this relaxed and peaceful, all his thoughts were happy! It was great. He wished he could stay like this forever.

Prince seemed to realise Anxiety was looking up at him, and he glanced down, smiling at Anxiety, who for once smiled back. Prince blinked in surprise, and grinned even brighter than before, delighted. He had that sparkle in his eyes that Anxiety recognised, the one that always meant he was truly happy. Prince pressed a quick kiss to the top of Anxiety's head before looking back at the movie, and Anxiety felt warmth spread from that place. He almost blushed. Anxiety never blushed! He wrestled it back, and just kept looking at his boyfriend. Prince chuckled a little.

"I know I'm fabulous and all, I mean, I am a Prince. But there's a princess and a demigod that you've never seen before on screen, how about you watch that?" He teased lightly. Anxiety rolled his eyes, but turned his attention back to the screen. About an hour later the movie finished, and Prince just summoned the remote and turned the TV off, shrouding the room in darkness. But this time the darkness didn't seem cold and bad, it was more like a comforting blanket, placing them in their own little universe, stopping anyone else from coming in. Anxiety sighed contentedly and pressed his face into Prince's chest, yawning.

"Are you going back to your own room?" He asked quietly. Prince hummed in thought for a second before shaking his head.

"If it's alright with you, Anxiety, I would like to stay." He said. Anxiety nodded.

"Yeah, 'course you can stay." He mumbled. Prince wrapped his arms around Anxiety.

"Good, because I'm too warm, relaxed and tired to leave." He stated, and Anxiety huffed a laugh. 

"Same here, Princey." He let his eyes slip shut, and shifted so he could wrap his arms around Prince. "Thanks, by the way. For coming and watching this with me. It was nice. And I'm sorry about the argument too." He said. Prince nodded. 

"Indeed it was. Thank you for agreeing to watch it with me." Anxiety didn't reply, he could feel himself drifting off. "Goodnight, Anxiety." Prince murmured.

"Night Prince." Anxiety whispered back, before letting the darkness overcome him. In less than a minute Prince heard Anxiety's breathing even out, and felt him relax completely. Prince looked down at him the best he could in the darkness. Anxiety looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, and Prince tightened his arms around him slightly, closing his eyes as well. He sighed happily. Anxiety was right, this was nice, in fact, it was amazing. Prince loved this feeling, the feeling of warmth and peace and love. It all felt so safe. So he allowed himself to fall asleep to the sound of Anxiety's soft breaths, and they stayed that way, holding each other, each deep in a warm, peaceful sleep all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What with this being my first fanfiction posted on this website and how I have no idea what I'm doing, the response I've got is amazing! Thank you all so much ❤


	3. Dad

Moral, aka Dad, was the next   
to notice, although honestly, he didn't really care. He noticed Prince sitting on a couch by himself, eyes staring into a space that only he could see, a wisp of a smile lingering on his lips. Dad decided to make his way over, plonking himself down next to Prince and adjusting his glasses. 

"You know, you should be a little bit more active today. Anxiety's been doing his job for a while now and someone needs to counteract!" He said to Prince, who's attention flickered over to him. 

"Of course! Will you be joining me?" He asked, standing up from the couch. Dad snorted.

"Me? No. I'll be here, watching Stranger Things. I can't be bothered working right now." He relaxed into the couch, summoning the remote and opening up Netflix, letting the familiar opening suck him in. 

Prince raised an eyebrow at Dad, unimpressed. But it was exactly what Dad did; he gave advice to other people and never took it himself. Prince sighed, casting a longing look at the screen, where Eleven was eating waffles in the blanket fort. But Prince had his duties, and he had to fulfill them. So he faded out of Thomas's imagination and appeared wherever Thomas was, which happened to be the lounge. Anxiety looked up from where he was perched on a chair, talking to Thomas.

"Princey!" He exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here? You're not gonna try to send me away, are you? Because you can't do that." He said defensively, standing up. Prince held his hands up in the universal sign of relax, I'm not here to hurt you. 

"No, Anxiety, I'm not here to send you away." He sighed.

"Then why are you here, Prince?" Thomas asked curiously. Prince smiled at him, eyes twinkling.

"Why, it is my duty! Also, my senses were tingling. You were talking about Disney!" He exclaimed, just now realising. Thomas nodded.

"Yeah, actually, we were. I was trying to see if Anxiety saw any positive messages in the movies." Anxiety shrugged, flopping back into the chair again. 

"Not likely." He muttered. Thomas glanced at him.

"Right..." He drew out. Suddenly he lit up.

"Wait! I have an idea!" He exclaimed. "How about someone says a movie, like in the Dark side os Disney, and we'll see if you guys automatically agree on the messages!" Anxiety and Prince shared a look, and Anxiety shrugged.

"Whatever." He said. "I'll do it." He didn't sound too enthusiastic, although, did he ever?

"I suppose I shall participate." Prince agreed. Thomas grinned brightly.

"Great! Hmm, let's see. Finding Nemo?" He put forth. Prince stepped up immediately. 

"Of course! Love and friendship shall overcome all obstacles! If you stay determined and, 'just keep swimming'," Prince grinned at his own joke, "Then you will always achieve your goal!" He ended with a flourish of his hands. Anxiety crossed his arms and snorted.

"Or that there's always going to be someone bigger and stronger than you, and they're either going to kill you or catch you and there's pretty much nothing you can do about it." He said. Thomas and Prince gaped. 

"Whoa, whoa whoa! That's... dark." Thomas exclaimed. Prince sighed.

"I can not see how your mind automatically goes to that, Anxiety, what with the bright, magical reputation Disney has, but alright. Next movie, please, Thomas." He grumbled. 

It took a long time, but gradually Anxiety and Prince's answers came to be quite similar. Thomas was just sitting back now, watching the two opposite sides of his personality name movies and opinions. The last two spoken were undoubtedly Thomas' favourites, because Prince and Anxiety were suddenly on the exact same page.

"Ok, fine. Uh, Mulan?" Prince offered.

"Sure. It's never a wrong time to dress in drag." Anxiety said. Prince smiled.

"The Lion King?" He asked, a glint in his eyes.

"It's never a wrong time to dress-" Anxiety started to say, and Prince instantly joined in. 

"-in drag and do the hula!" They both shouted. They pointed at each other, grinning.

"Oohhhh!" They both cheered. Thomas laughed, and they snapped out of it, looking at him.

"I think you two might be more alike than everyone thinks." He said, looking from one to the other. Anxiety and Prince looked each other up and down.

"Maybe not." They both said at the same time, and Thomas laughed again. Anxiety cracked a small, wry smile, and Prince grinned, blushing a bit. Suddenly Dad popped up from behind Thomas.

"Hey kiddos, what's happening?" He asked cheerily, tugging on his bright blue shirt. Dad suddenly froze, looking between Anxiety and Prince. Anxiety's smile slid off his face like water down glass, and Prince's blush faded.

"Hmm, I see you're doing your job now, Prince. Great!" Prince frowned. Dad turned his attention to Thomas.   
"Well, Thomas, there's a dog outside, you should pat that, you haven't seen something so cute in a while. Also you need to have some dinner, make sure you eat your vegetables so you stay healthy! You too, you two." Dad said, turning around to where the two kids that followed him around sometimes appeared.

Nobody really knew why they existed, everyone just supposed they manifested because to be a Dad you need children. Their faces fell. "But what about you?" They whined. Moral wrinkled his nose.

"Me? I hate vegetables, I'm not eating that!" He scoffed, and created a plate of pizza, fading away and grinning as he took a bite. The kids sighed and disappeared too, and Thomas shook his head.

Suddenly Dad popped back into existence. "Wait!" He exclaimed. 

"Oh god." Anxiety groaned. 

"Please don't." Prince pleaded. Dad grinned.

"What's a dog's favourite type of pizza?" He asked. Thomas sighed wearily.

"What?" He eventually answered.

"PUP-eroni!" Dad was the only one who laughed. Then he disappeared.

"He seriously needs to stop with the Dad jokes." Anxiety stated, Thomas and Prince nodding in agreement. After that the silence that settled over the room was a heavy blanket.

"Alright bye." Anxiety suddenly said, when the silence in the room grew too awkward. "Thomas, make sure you check all the lights are off and the chores are done before you sleep tonight. Also check the closet before you sleep, there were some weird noises in there last night. Could be a demon, or the Demi-gorgon. " He added. Thomas frowned. 

"The Demi-gorgon doesn't exist." He muttered to himself.

"Anxiety! Give him a single break." Prince scolded. Anxiety huffed, rolled his eyes and faded away completely. Prince sent a dazzling smile to Thomas.

"Relax, there's nothing to worry about." He assured, before fazing out of existence as well. Thomas sighed a bit, running everything all three of them had told him through his mind, and decided to just go outside and pat that dog.

* * *

Back in Thomas' imagination, Anxiety slumped down onto the couch, raising an eyebrow as Prince followed his lead.

"Do you think we're actually pretty alike?" Anxiety wondered. Prince turned to look Anxiety up and down and bit his lip thoughtfully.

"Nah." They both said at the same time, then groaned. 

Suddenly Dad walked in, standing in front of them, hands on his hips. His eyes flickered from one to the other, and Prince and Anxiety stared back at him.

"What?" Anxiety finally snapped.

"So you two aren't fighting today. Good! Staying peaceful is good for you, fighting stresses everyone out. It's best not to do it." Moral suddenly jerked his head up, listening for something. He suddenly started shouting.

"Hey! Logic! Get away from my room! I will come over there!" He threatened,voice echoing through the imagination. 

"I'm just looking for Pranks! My room has faces drawn on all the reflective surfaces, and notes telling me to ask who is the fairest of them all!" Logic yelled back, sounding frustrated, his voice floating towards them. 

"He's not in my room, stay away from there! If you don't I'll have to do some drastic stuff!" Dad whined. There was no reply. Dad glared in the direction of his room for a minute, before looking back at Anxiety and Prince. 

"So, you guys don't hate each other now?" He asked. Anxiety wrinkled his nose.

"No." He said, in a duh kind of voice. 

"Of course not!" Prince exclaimed. "Although sometimes he is frustrating." He added quietly to himself. Anxiety raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm the frustrating one. Sure, Princey." He said sarcastically. Prince shrugged.

"Can you even deny it, truly? You can be exceedingly annoying." Prince deadpanned.

"Gee, thanks. Love you too." Anxiety said dryly. Prince blinked and flung an arm around Anxiety's shoulder.

"I knew you loved me!" He exclaimed, free hand waving around dramatically. Anxiety rolled his eyes and pushed him off. 

"Oh my God, be quiet." He groaned, standing up to walk to his room. Prince followed.

"Just for the record, I too am mildly fond of you." He stated. Dad listened as their voices free quieter the further away they walked.

"You mean you love me." Anxiety replied. 

"Hmm, well, my love is reserved for other Princes and Princesses." Prince replied flippantly.

"So not me?" Anxiety's faint voice sounded almost teasing. Dad strained to hear Prince sigh something so heavy it was as if he was holding the weight of the world.

"I suppose you are an exception." Prince relented. The last thing Dad could hear was Anxiety huffing a laugh, and an I knew it, before the voices grew to quiet to make out. 

Dad wrinkled his nose, mulling that all over. Huh. So they didn't hate each other, they sounded like they were even friends. Alright. Well, he had pizza and Netflix to be back to, and he had to make sure Logic hadn't gone in his room and taken his stuff. So Dad began the walk to his room, all thoughts or Prince and Anxiety fleeing from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People on AO3 are lterally so nice?? Even though I rarely ever actually post the chapters on here, have no idea what I'm doing and am just a general flop?? I love you!!


	4. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks has an idea...

Pranks was the next to notice something was up. He had pranked everyone in Thomas' imagination, and was getting bored. You could only play tricks on Dad so many times in a row without being on the receiving end of the dreaded Dad jokes, used as a revenge tactic. He shuddered at the very thought.

Pranks wanted something new, he was getting the same reactions every single time these days! Pranks ran through the names of everyone in Thomas' mind again, and confirmed that yes, he had pranked everyone. 

But, wait.

Actually, that... wasn't quite correct. He had pranked everybody but one. Anxiety.

Pranks had never played a trick on Anxiety, probably due to the darker reputation he held. Everyone else in Thomas' mind was light and cheerful enough to take a good humoured prank, except for maybe Logic. Pranks had no idea how Anxiety would react if he pranked him. 

But there was a first time for everything! Besides, that would be what would make it interesting.

And so, with that in mind, Pranks set to work. 

* * *

He set up the prank in Anxiety's room. Pranks had let himself in, and in doing so looked inside his room for the very first time. There wasn't that much to see. Unlike some other people's rooms, which were often full of trees and sunshine and nature, or for Logic perhaps even a school, Anxiety's was just a normal room. When Pranks had opened the door he hadn't known what to expect, but all he found was darkness, with little flashes of light briefly illuminating a patch of the room. Pranks found the light switch right by the door, and flicked it on. But the room was just a simple... room. It had a desk with a computer, a double bed with a checkered black, grey and white duvet cover, *cough Dan Howell cough* a TV, and a few cupboards and draws. Nothing spectacular. The flashes of light had just been from all the electronics. Now he knew what he was facing, Prank allowed himself to smile a little. This room was perfect for his trick.

It had taken longer than Pranks had expected to set it up, so long in fact that he was worried Anxiety would come back and catch him in the middle of it all. Luckily that didn't happen. This trick was a little more intricate than some of Pranks' usual; there were a lot of items to place. By a lot, Pranks meant probably over a hundred. By items, he meant gadgets and gizmos, whosits and whatsits, thingamabobs and dinglehoppers. Today's Disney Prank was  from The Little Mermaid! 

Pranks grinned just thinking about it. He took one last wide, sweeping look around Anxeity's room, and nodded to himself, satisfied. On every available surface, flat or tilted, random items were balanced precariously. There were an abundance of forks, a couple telescopes, a few little stone statues, some jewellery, and an assortment more of odd bits and pieces. You couldn't even see the duvet cover the bed was so covered in objects. It was amazing! What would Anxiety think when he saw it all? Pranks honestly had no idea, but he didn't want to miss Anxiety's reaction. So he slipped out of the room, hut the door, and leant against the wall, waiting.

* * *

It had been hours. Pranks was now sitting on the carpet outside, his head resting on the wall, eyes shut. He'd slid to the ground after the first 45 minutes. Where was Anxiety? He wasn't with Thomas, that Pranks knew. Thomas was filming a video and Anxiety didn't have any reason to appear there. He wasn't in the lounge of Thomas' imagination, Pranks had forced Logic to check for him. And he wasn't in his room. So where else could he be? 

Pranks thought long and hard, but couldn't come up with anything. Eventually he stood up, an idea forming in his mind. He couldn't stand just waiting around here any longer, he'd just go and ask everyone else if they had seen Anxiety! Surely someone had. So he turned on his heel and began wandering up the hallway until he came to the next door, which he promptly knocked on. Logic opened it up.

"Hello, Pranks." He said slowly, eyes shifting around, looking for something. "What are you doing here? Is this a prank?" He asked. Ah. That's what he was looking for.

"Hey Logic!" Pranks greeted cheerily. "You haven't happened to see Anxiety around anywhere, have you?" He questioned. Logic sighed.

"No, and I want no part in the prank you're playing. This is Anxiety, Pranks! Who knows what could happen?" Logic warned. Pranks just smiled.

"I know! That's the fun bit! Anyway, tell me if you see him." Then Pranks turned and headed towards the next door. He heard Logic huff, and then the door close behind him, and he grinned.

He had only one door left to knock on. Well, tehnically two, but he'd bumped into Misleading Compliment on the way, who's foot was the first one in the hallway. Compliment told him that he hadn't seen Anxiety, but maybe he was with Prince? Pranks had no idea why he would say that. Why would Prince be with Anxiety? Compliment had just shrugged and walked off, after telling Pranks he was lots of fun to be around. 

So now there was just one door left. Prince's. Pranks didn't hold much hope anymofe, it was like Anxiety has just disappeared completely! Pranks trudged to Prince's door and raised his hand to knock on the fancily carved wood. It had carved vines and flowers creeping up the sides to meet in an arch at the top, and the handle was a glimmering gold. 

It took a few seconds, but soon enough Prince opened the door. He looked at Pranks warily, no doubt expecting Pranks to do something to him. Last time Pranks had zapped him with an electrical buzzer, and shouted Pikachu! It was hilarious. 

"Pranks! Hello, can I help you?" Prince asked. Pranks nodded.

"Yeah. Have you seen Anxiety anywhere?" He asked. Prince looked surprised.

"Yes, he's in here!" He said. Pranks stared at him.

"What?" He questioned dumbly.  Prince just swing the door wide open as a response, and Pranks looked in. Today Prince's room was just a room, with a bed, a TV, etc. Prince's room changed with his mood. But there was one strange thing about it. Right in the middle, lying on the bed, phone in hand was Anxiety.

He was looking at Pranks, also seeming surprised. He looked like he usually did; big black hoodie, black jeans, darkness under his eyes and pale skin. 

"Sup." He said.

"Uh, hi. Why are you in here?" Pranks asked. Anxiety frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He retorted. "Why are you looking for me, anyway?" He asked. Pranks faltered. 

"Uh... well, you see... you know what? I can't explain it in words. You'll have to see for yourself. Come with me!" Pranks told him. Anxiety exchanged a wary look with Prince, but put his phone in his pocket and rolled out of the bed, walking over to Pranks.

"Lead the way." He said, and Pranks set off down the hall, biting back a mischievous smile.

Pranks heard Anxiety following him, and he turned to look over his shoulders and saw Prince walking side by side with him. Pranks raised an eyebrow but quickly cast any thought aside, he was so excited! He almost giggled to himself. Soon they reached Anxiety's door, and Pranks halted. Anxiety noticed where they were and immediately narrowed his eyes at Pranks.

"What did you do?" He asked. Pranks smiled.

"Nothing! Open the door!" He exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Anxiety glared at Pranks for a few more seconds, before huffing and turning to the door. Prince hovered behind him. 

Slowly Anxiety reached out and grabbed the handle. He opened the door so cautiously it was like he expected the crocodile from Peter Pam to be lurking behind it. Which, hey. There was an idea. But Pranks pushed it away and focused on Anxiety as he opened the door fully. Immediately a voice sounded through the room. 

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?

Pranks giggled. Anxiety narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room. Prince gasped and smiled  
Anxiety stepped into the room, sloshing through the junk, jewellery and jars on the floor, making his way to the middle of the room, where he spun around slowly in a circle, taking it all in. Ariel was still singing.

I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty  
I've got whose-its and whats-its galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty

"More like a hundred, Anxiety." Prince noted, grinning. Anxiety glared at him and picked a chain of pearls up from his bed, letting it slide through his fingers to land with a clatter on the floor. 

"That's it." He announced, turning around and marching back through the clutter to the door. A photo frame, a coin and a tiny little teapot skittered into the hallway when he moved. 

"Pranks, you're cleaning this up. Like right now. Prince I'm sleeping in your room tonight." He stated, shaking a medal off his foot from where it had wrapped around his shoe, and began to walk down the hallway, back towards Prince's room, hunching down in his hoodie. The exhilaration from the Prank began to wear off as Pranks gazed at the mess. Prince sighed and Pranks looked up.

"Will he actually sleep in your room?" He questioned. Prince nodded.

"Yes. Or at least until his room has been tidied." He told Pranks, who sighed. He could just make the stuff disappear into the back of Thomas' mind, but it would still take a while because the back of Thomas' mind is like a wardrobe. If you just stuff too many things in without sorting them neatily, eventually the doors are going to open and everything is going to spill out. So he had the task of sorting everything to do. How fun.

"I'll get it done as soon as possible." Pranks told Prince wearily, who nodded and clapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Alright. I'm going back to my room now." Was all he said before he turned around and went back up the hallway. Pranks sighed once more and went into Anxiety's room, shutting the door behind him. He clicked his fingers to make Part Of Your World stop playing, and set to work.

* * * 

Pranks didn't know how long it had been. A few hours, at least, and he was exhausted. But he was finally, finally, done! He looked around the now fully cleaned room triumphantly, before shutting the door and trudging up the hallway. When he reached Prince's door he knocked on it a couple of times, and moment later Anxiety appeared, looking out. 

"Yeah? What's up?" He asked. Pranks heaved out a huge breath.

"I finally finished your room." He said. Anxiety nodded.

"Cool. Is there anything else?" Pranks faltered a little.

"Not really." He admitted. Anxiety nodded.

"Ok. Bye." He went to shut Prince's door, but Pranks flung his hand out and pressed back, stopping the attempt.

"Wait! Aren't you going back to your room?" He asked. Anxiety wrinkled his nose.

"Not right now. Princey's asleep and I need to take photos, to use as blackmail material. Also he looks adorable, so he'll hate the pictures." Anxiety grinned evilly and Pranks frowned, looking into the room. Sure enough, Prince was lying still as a statue on the bed, eyes closed and breathing rhythmically. Anxiety turned around and made his way back to the bed, sliding under the covers and holding his phone over Prince.

"Shut the door when you leave." Anxiety stage whispered, snapping a photo. Pranks only lingered a moment longer before closing the door with a soft click and making his way back to his own room.

"But I worked so hard to clean your room." He whispered mournfully to himself. Why did Anxiety even want to be in Prince's room, anyway. He thought they disliked each other. Well, whatever. If Anxiety was going to be ungrateful then Pranks didn't even want to deal with it right now. And with that Pranks flipped back into his own bed, wormed his way under the blankets and was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm actually so so so sorry thst I never update this. I'm ngl I forget I have an AO3 account with people actually reading this. This entire story will definitely be up on Wattpad before AO3. But the reaction I've had to this fic is kind of insane like I love you all so much! People are saying they love it? And I never even post the chapters? It's so sweet and amazing I forget how nice people are 


	5. Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set when Pranks was setting up the prank btw. Also there is kind of a panic/anxiety attack pretty soon on, just a warning.

Prince was relaxing in his room, preparing for a nap when Anxiety knocked on his door. Prince sighed as he stood up and crossed over to the door; he was tired, he didn't feel like social interaction right now! However he forced a small smile into his face and swung open the door. 

When Prince saw it was Anxiety who had knocked his smile became a little less tense, but when he noticed the state Anxiety was in it melted off his face like butter.

* * *

Anxiety was somehow even paler than normal, and the darkness below his eyes was pitch black. He was jittery and hugging himself, and was huddled down in his hoodie. He wouldn't quite meet Prince's eyes and his breathing was rapid and shallow.

"Anxiety! What on earth is wrong?" Prince exclaimed in alarm, reaching out to grab Anxiety's arm in worry. Anxiety flinched away and Prince let his hand drop.

"I- I'm sorry, doesn't matter, I'll just go." Anxiety muttered and began to turn away, and Prince saw his eyes were wide open, and his pupils were dilated. In that moment Prince realised what was happening. He'd seen Thomas go through it enough times. Anxiety was having a panic attack.

* * *

Prince reached out and gently snagged the sleeve of Anxiety's hoodie.

"Hey, no, don't go. Come here, Anxiety." Prince said in a soothing voice. Anxiety hesitated for a moment before slowly spinning around. He was trembling and Prince frowned in worry.

"It is alright, Anxiety." He assured. 

"No it's n-not!" Anxiety snapped, but his voice was shaky. "It's not ok!" Prince blinked.

"What isn't ok?" He questioned. Anxiety frowned.

"I- I don't- everything!" He said. Prince bit his lip in worry.

"Alright. How can I help?" He asked.

"You can't." Anxiety whispered. He sounded breathless. Prince didn't really know what to do, other than that he had to keep calm.

"Ok, well, I'm going to bring you into my room, is that alright?" Prince asked gently. Anxiety gulped and nodded, and Prince steered him into the room. He sat Anxiety down on the couch and tentatively wrapped an arm around Anxiety's shoulders. 

* * *

"Anxiety I need you to breath with me. You just have to breath in when I do, and breath out when I do, ok?" Prince told him.

"Yes, Prince." Anxiety snapped again, but it was weak. Prince just took a slow, deep breath in, and waited for Anxiety to attempt to do the same. Then Prince held or for a few more seconds and slowly exhaled.

He repeated the process a few more times until Anxiety suddenly, violently, stood up from the couch. 

"I can't do it! It's not working!" He yelled. Prince was shocked to see tears were almost brimming in Anxiety's dark eyes as he tugged on his hair, his breathing still rapid. Prince was at a loss as to what to do, but he felt he had to act quickly. So he too stood up and began talking.

* * *

"You have never seen my room change to anything other than the bedroom, have you Anxiety?" He asked quickly.

"Just. Distract me. Or something, Princey, please." Anxiety said desperately. 

"Alright, well, I'm going to show you the different rooms, okay? It's going to change, are you ready ?" Prince rambled. Anxiety just nodded once, sharply. So Prince closed his eyes and breathed in deep, trying to concentrate.

He heard a rustling sound, like leaves in the wind, and opened his eyes. Anxiety was standing still, eyes shut, paler than ever. Prince reached out and tugged on his hoodie.

* * *

"Look, Anxiety." He said quietly. Anxiety didn't open his eyes.  
"Look." Prince repeated. Anxiety huffed out a sigh between his quick breaths, and his eyes flickered open. Prince gestured around the room, where slowly the walls were becoming transparent, fading from existence, and trees were appearing in their place.

They were large and tall, some covered in vibrant green moss or vines. The wood was smooth and solid, a warm brown colour, and the branches reached towards the sky like they were trying to touch the clouds, which were now drifting past high above in a pale blue sky. The ground was soft and springy, littered with moss and leaves and the occasional dotting of wild flowers. A cool breeze drifted by, ruffling their hair, and a bright purple dragonfly flitted away. It was like that forest Thomas liked to go to, except more... magical. 

Anxiety was still trembling and his eyes were still wide, bit this time there was awe mixed with panic. Prince allowed a tiny relieved smile to slip onto his face. 

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Anxiety didn't reply, but Prince shrugged and gazed around, taking it in. He was still holding Anxiety's arm. 

"How-" Anxiety took a deep breath. "How many different rooms are there?" He asked. His voice was still shaky but Prince smiled.

"As many as you want." He said. "Let's go to another one." Anxiety nodded, and Prince concentrated again, letting his eyes slide shut.

* * *

When he opened them again, it was to the trees shimmering away, with soft grass and rolling hills growing around them. A few smaller trees littered the earth here and there, and a path wound its way away, disappearing around a hill. The sun was shining bright and birds were chirupping cheerfully. Bright colourful flowers sprung from the ground and bloomed randomly, like paint splattered on a canvas. Prince picked a pastel blue one and presented it to Anxiety, who took it with a shaky hand. 

"This is just a park I like to go to. I find it peaceful." Prince told Anxiety, who gaze was flickering around the new landscape. They lingered there for a few minutes, soaking in the sunshine, before Prince began forming the next room. And so the process continues through numerous new rooms, and each time the land changed Anxiety calmed down a little, the wonder, surprise and awe overtaking the panic little by little. Prince was also slowly getting more and more exhausted, but if it calmed Anxiety down, then his nap could wait.

* * *

Finally Prince began to think of the next room. Before he started creating it, however, he turned to Anxiety. They had been to few different rooms since the park. As of right now, they were standing on a tall hill, gazing up at the wide expanse of the stars that illuminated the sky. They were everywhere; more than you could usually see in the real night sky, millions of specs of silver in an endless expanse of deep blue. The moon was bright and full, casting silvery light over the earth below.

Anxiety was still slightly pale, but his breathing was back to normal and he wasn't trembling anymore. 

"The next room we go to will probably be the last, but it is the most special to me." Anxiety looked at him with barely concealed interest.

"Yeah? Why's that?" He questioned. 

"Well, I am the only one who as ever seen it. It is, so to speak, Thomas and I's happy place." Prince explained. Anxiety frowned.

"And you're gonna show me?" He asked dubiously. Prince nodded and smiled tiredly. 

"Yes, of course. Just give me a second." His eyes fluttered shut and he let his mind drift to his happy place, picturing it clearly. Slowly Prince began to form it. 

He opened his eyes to a stifled gasp from Anxiety. Prince looked over to him, and saw that he was looking around wide-eyes at the scene Prince had created.

* * *

They were standing on a smooth ledge jutting out from the towering wall of a rocky canyon. The stone walls encircled them, and trees grew tall on ledges and cliffs, that were also covered with long green grass. However, that wasn't what caught their eye. The attention grabbing features in this room were the numerous waterfalls pouring brilliant blue water down the sides of the rock. 

The water in some roared downwards in a furious barrage until it smashed into the azure lake below, churning up pure white foam and spraying mist that danced away on the breeze. However some other waterfalls were calmer, the water slipping off the edge neatly and slicing through the air in a sheet, until it too ran into the lake below. Fluffy white clouds bloomed across the sky, and the sun shone brightly above them, reflecting off the mist that drifted in every direction, and forming two rainbows above the spectacular sight. A swarm of golden yellow butterflies swooped by, flittering erratically through the air. Prince smiled.

"Yes, this is perhaps my favourite room." He noted over the noise of the waterfalls. Anxiety nodded beside him.

"It's... actually really, really nice." He turned to look at Prince. "Thanks." He said. Prince simply nodded at him. They stood on that ledge for a few minutes, drinking in the sights around them, until Prince stifled a yawn. 

* * *

"I hate to break us away, but it is taking a lot of effort to keep this room in this state. We need to go back." Prince explained apologetically. Anxiety wrinkled his nose.

"Aw, is Princey tired?" He teased, but it didn't have much venom, so Prince allowed himself to relax. They watched as the waterfalls faded away and furniture took their place, and as the rock surrounding them became his bedroom walls.

* * *

Prince glanced over at Anxiety, and was pleased to see he seemed to be almost completely back to normal. Certain that he was alright for now, Prince trudged forward and flopped onto the bed, groaning into the pillow. He was exhausted, switching between all those rooms had drained him, and he had been tired even before that. A moment later the bed dipped, and Prince turned his head to see Anxiety sitting next to him, tapping at his phone. Prince rolled his eyes and buried his head back into the pillow.

"Jeez, why are you so tired?" Anxiety asked, eyebrows raised. Prince shrugged. 

"I was with Thomas a lot earlier today, so that was tiring. And holding up a different form of my room is hard when I am actually trying to do it. The room usually just changes with my mood, but when I am doing it on command I have to fully manufacture it myself, and the fact that we switched many times was incredibly exhausting." He muttered into the bed. There was silence next to him, and when Prince looked over after a minute he saw Anxiety frowning down at the bed. Prince frowned too.

"Which wasn't your fault." He assured. "I chose to do it. All it means is that I am in need of a nap, which I was intending on taking anyway." Anxiety looked over to him and nodded.

"M'kay. Well, I'll just be on tumblr." He said, before turning his attention back to his phone. Prince grabbed a blanket and clutched it close, curling around it and letting his eyes slide shut. He was so ready for the warm embrace of sleep. And just as he was about to drift off, a few sharp knocks at the door interrupted it. Prince groaned.

* * *

"Can you get it?" He asked Anxiety sleepily.

"Mmm, no." Anxiety hummed carelessly.

"What? Why not? I'm trying to sleep!" Prince protested.

"Well, it's your room. They'll be looking for you, not me. You have to answer it." He said dryly. Prince mulled that over for a second.

"But I don't want to get up." He muttered petulantly. Anxiety shrugged, not even glancing up from his phone.

"Well, we can't always get what we want." Prince huffed but slowly rolled over until he was at the edge of the bed, then he slid off and walked to the door. When he opened it, Pranks was standing there, the familiar mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

Prince was surprised too see him, but immediately on guard. Last time Pranks knocked on his door he had given him and electric shock and shouted Pikachu. Prince's hand had been tingling for the rest of the day. 

"Hello, Pranks! Can I help you?" He asked politely, however. You couldn't just be rude for no reason, that was just dishonourable

Pranks nodded.  
"Yeah. Have you seen Anxiety anywhere?" He asked. Prince blinked in surprise and behind him Anxiety's head shot up at the sound of his name.

"Yes, he's in here!" Prince told Pranks, who stared at him blankly. So Prince opened the door wider, allowing Pranks to see that Anxiety was lying on his bed, with his phone in his hand. 

* * *

Prince was running through all the reasons Pranks could possibly be asking for Anxiety. Surely Pranks hadn't... played a trick? Oh goodness. He probably had. This would be interesting to observe. 

Prince snapped back to attention in time to hear Pranks say,  
"You'll have to see for yourself. Come with me!" And bounce out of the room. Prince exchanged a wary look with Anxiety, but followed them out of the door. 

They trekked down the hallway until the very end, where after a few moments of wary conversing Anxiety slowly opened the door. Immediately a familiar voice singing to a familiar tune rang out or the room into the hallway. 

* * *

Prince's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he looked into the cluttered, shining, precariously balanced mess in Anxiety's room. Then he grinned. What would Anxiety do? As of right now he was just standing in the middle of the room, looking around. Prince hummed along to Part Of Your World almost automatically. After a few moments of looking around Prince heard Anxiety huff. 

"That's it." He announced. "Pranks, you're cleaning this up. Like right now. Prince, I'm sleeping in your room tonight." He stated, striding out of the room and kicking objects away. Prince sighed like he was annoyed, but inside he was secretly delighted.

Maybe Anxiety would let him cuddle him again. Gosh, Prince was such a sucker for cuddles, he loved them! And they sounded really nice right now.

* * *

"Will he actually sleep in your room?" Pranks asked suddenly. Prince nodded. 

"Yes. Or at least until his room has been tidied." Is what Prince said.   
Yes, because he doesn't have a choice, he is staying and snuggling with me, is what he was actually thinking. Pranks sighed.

"I'll get it done as soon as possible." He said in a resigned tone. Prince nodded absently and clapped him on the shoulder. He just wanted to sleep.

"Alright. I'm going back to my room now." He said bluntly, and began making his way back to his room. 

* * *

When Prince opened the door he went straight to the bed, once again flopping down into it. Then he rolled over and looked at Anxiety.

"Will you cuddle with me?" Prince asked bluntly; he didn't have the energy to be embarrassed right now. Anxiety looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow.

"Why, aren't you just going to sleep?" He asked. Prince rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes, but I want to cuddle." He said in a duh time. Anxiety rolled his eyes.

"Then what's the point?" He said. Prince huffed and thought quickly.

"Ok. Well I've heard snuggling calms down Anxiety so come cuddle with me." Prince said. Anxiety narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

"I don't need to be calmed." He snapped at Prince.

"Oh for the love of- I don't care! Just-" Prince stopped mid-sentence and grabbed Anxiety's arm, pulling him down and wrapping his arms around his waist, tugging him closer. When they were finally fit together Prince sighed in relief.

"That's better." He muttered into Anxiety's shoulder, who huffed.

"I can't even move my arm to see my screen, now what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Have a nap with me." Prince mumbled. Man, Anxiety's hoodie was really soft, Prince kind of wanted one. It felt lovely and warm. Anxiety huffed.

"Or you could let go." He offered hopefully. Prince tightened his arms.

"Hmm, no." He said shortly. "Now please be quiet and allow me to sleep. I'm exhausted." Anxiety sighed again, but settled down, and even wrapped his arm around Prince. It was nice, and very comfortable. Within seconds, sleep overtook Prince and he was out like a light.

** *

Anxiety would never admit it, but he actually really, really enjoyed cuddles. He probably shouldn't, they made him feel comfortable and safe and happy, and that prevented him from doing his job. But Thomas liked them too, so perhaps that was why. Whatever the reason was he felt like he shouldn't enjoy them, so he never initiated them. Luckily Prince adored cuddling and didn't really take no for an answer. So Anxiety allowed himself to just lie there, all wrapped up in Prince's arms, and just look at his boyfriend. Which was probably creepy. Whatever.

One thing Anxiety was not afraid to admit was that Prince was an adorable napper. It was just a fact. His usually impeccable hair swooped into his eyes a bit, and his face just looked so peaceful. His breathing was soft and even and his arms were still wrapped tightly around Anxiety's middle. Princey wasn't wrong. Cuddles do usually calm Anxiety down, not that he would ever admit it.

* * *

They stayed like that for a long time, so long in fact that Anxiety nearly did drop off and have a nap. He was just letting his eyes slide shut when there was a loud knock at the door. Startled, Anxiety whipped for head up, then checked to see if Prince had woken up. When he realised Prince was stop fast asleep, Anxiety tried to ease his way out of Prince's arms and slide out of bed. It wasn't easy, but he managed, although he had feared Prince had woken up a few times, because he kept moving. 

Soon enough he had made it to the door, which he opened to find Pranks standing on front of.

"Yeah? What's up?" Anxiety asked quietly. Pranks blew out a massive sigh.

"I finally finished your room." He informed Anxiety, who nodded.

"Cool. Is there anything else?" He asked, ready to go back to bed and sleep, because now he felt like a nap too. Pranks faltered.

"Not really." Pranks admitted. Anxiety nodded again.

"Ok. Bye." He said bluntly, moving to shut the door, but Pranks stopped him.

"Wait! Aren't you going to go back to your room?" He asked.

"Not right now. Princey's asleep and I need to take photos, to use as blackmail material. Also he looks adorable, so he'll hate the pictures." Anxiety grinned evilly. Gotta keep up appearances, right? Also, it wasn't a bad idea. Actually, taking photos was a great idea! Anxiety saw Pranks frown, and let him look into the room, where Prince was still lying on the bed, sound asleep. 

* * *

Anxiety turned on his heel and made his way back over to the bed, sitting on it and leaning over Prince, whipping his phone and snapping a photo. He glanced back over at Pranks, who was still standing there, watching them.

"Shut the door when you leave." Anxiety stage whispered, taking another photo. Thankfully Pranks only lingered a moment longer before closing the door with a soft click. Anxiety dropped his phone onto the bedside drawer and shuffled closer to Prince. If anyone ever asked, Prince grabbed him and forced him to cuddle him. Didn't matter that Prince was asleep. Anxiety didn't start it. Never.

However, the nap was nice. Probably one of the best Anxiety had ever had.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to write! I am a horrible procrastinator/person. I hope this chapter was worth it? But guys, there's only going to be one or two chapters left, sadly! I've been enjoying writing this, and I hope you guys have been enjoying reading it! Love you all :)
> 
> PS: The inspiration for Thomas' happy place came from some fanart I saw of it on tumblr that Thomas reblogged, which I can't seem to find. It was beautiful though and I don't think I truly did it justice in my description of it.


	6. Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logic tries to figure out the only logical solution...

In the end it was Logic who realised and explained it all to them. In fact, by that point he was berating himself because it should have been obvious! Really, it was the only logical answer to Prince and Anxiety's behaviour.

It more or less started when Logic was having a conversation with Compliment a while ago. Compliment had brung something up concerning Prince and Anxiety, how they had been acting a bit oddly. He mentioned something about them watching Disney movies together and apologising after any argument. Logic hadn't even noticed, but ever since then he had kept an eye out, and he found that statement to be true.

He saw that sure enough, in a relatively small period of time after an argument, one or the other, Prince or Anxiety, would seek out the other and apologise. Sometimes it was something small, just a simple I'm sorry. Other times it was more than that, perhaps a gesture or an action. Watching Disney movies together seemed to be a preferred peace offering, and sometimes they built pillow forts together, or made each other hot chocolate. Seriously, how had Logic not noticed?

But all Logic had supposed was that they had decided too try to be civil, perhaps even tentative friends. Perhaps Thomas had convinced them, like he had tried to convince Logic and Morality to work together. Perhaps it was just because they realised were all living in the same mind, and that holding grudges wasn't very fun when you saw each other every day. In fact, in everyone else's' opinion Anxiety and Prince's constant arguing had become tiresome. Logic hopes that this way they could all have civil conversations.

* * *

Logic started noticing more little things when Dad brought the pair up while they were hanging out in Morality's room.

"Hey Logic, did you know I've been seeing Princey and Anxi hanging out quite a bit lately?" Dad mentioned, as he hung upside down off the bed. Logic looked up from his book curiously, eyebrows raised.

"Really? Tell me more." He demanded.

What could Logic say, as much as he would deny it he loved gossip. Dad accidently slid off the bed, hit his head on the carpet, then popped back up and plonked down next to Logic, grinning with a sparkle in his eye.

"Well, the first time I actually took notice was when I told Prince to do his job, because Anxiety was the only one with Thomas at that moment. Anxiety had been doing that a lot the last few days I'd noticed, so I told Prince to get him to back off. Honestly, I'd been expecting Prince to try to send Anxiety to," Dad shuddered momentarily. "To send him to Lilly." He whispered, and Logic grimaced.

Lilly was the biggest, baddest, meanest part of the mind. Towards anything that threatened Thomas, of course. According to him she was actually a sweetheart, just very protective. In fact it was believed that Lilly embodied the defensive side of Thomas, but nobody knew where to find her until she was either summoned or they were sent to her. Anxiety was the only person to have ever been sent to Lilly, but even before that there had been horror stories about her. There was also a rumour that she floated through many other people's minds, helping them out and protecting them when they needed her. She wasn't restricted to Thomas like they were, and so she had a form all of her own. Scary.

Logic shook himself back to reality.

"Did it work? Was Anxiety sent to her?" He hissed, looking wide eyed at Dad, who stared just as intensely back, but shook his head.

"Nah. I teleported in a while later because there was a cute dog outside that I wanted Thomas to pat, but Prince and Anxiety were both still there!" Dad was making this sound much more dramatic than it probably was, but Logic didn't really mind. It was Dad, after all, what else did he expect?

"Go on." Logic urged. Dad lit up.

"Okay! So anyway, they weren't even fighting! They were just standing there, smiling! Even Anxiety was smiling, and Thomas looked like he was enjoying himself. Of course when I arrived they covered it up, you know how they are, always trying to look tough." Dad smiled fondly.

"Kids these days. But they were totally getting along!" Dad sighed happily.

"Finally. I just want everyone to be friends, that would be so nice. And we could have barbecues together and watch a football game, and g-" Logic cut him off.

"Right. So they're getting along? Huh. I noticed that too, and so has Compliment. That's the majority of us, so the data can't exactly be wrong. Prince and Anxiety have become closer, and friendlier. I wonder why that is?" Logic questioned himself, shutting the book softly and leaning back against the headboard and letting himself run it through his mind. He couldn't recall anything major happening, at least that he knew of. Perhaps they had both mutually agreed to try to get along better?

Suddenly Dad got up and stretched, pulling his shirt back down when it rode up and adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, well, one of the kids wants to go to the park now. I gotta take her." Logic raised his eyebrows, but at that moment Dad's daughter flashed in and grabbed his hand.

"Take me to the park!" She demanded. Dad crossed his arms.

"What do you say?" He questioned sternly. The girl dropped visibly.

"Please?" She asked hopefully. Dad broke out his blinding grin.

"Alright! Let's go!" Dad smiled at Logic one last time, quickly said goodbye, and then they disappeared, leaving Logic to his book and thoughts.

* * *

The third time Logic realised something was up was when Pranks decided to play a prank on Anxiety. Logic couldn't fathom why Pranks thought that was a good idea; who knew what would happen? Nobody knew how Anxiety would react. So he spent the next few hours mulling over it, running scenarios through his head and trying to find the most logical way Anxiety would react, but he kept coming up blank. He just didn't know Anxiety well enough, he didn't have enough information! It was maddening. Finally, about a day or two later, Pranks was setting up a prank in Logic's room when he walked in.

Logic just stood in the doorway for a few minutes, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, but Pranks didn't notice him. He was too busy hanging up a string of fairy lights on the wall. Eventually Logic cleared his throat, loudly. Pranks looked over to him and flinched in shock, trying to step away, but he was standing on a step ladder. So Pranks toppled backwards, still holding onto the fairy lights and crashed to the ground, quickly becoming entangled in the wires and tiny light bulbs. Logic just sighed.

Pranks lay groaning on the white carpet for a few seconds before Logic made his way over. He nudged Pranks with his foot.

"Wounded! I've been mortally wounded! Logic- please, tell Thomas... tell Thomas I loved him. And remember me as I was, not as I am. Please ignore the fairy lights. I- I can see the light! I'm fading..." Pranks moaned in agony one last time, before his eyes slid shut and his head thumped back onto the carpet, mouth open and tongue out a little bit. Logic rolled his eyes.

"Pranks, get up." He said.

"Shh, I'm dead! Dead, Logic! I've died! I'm dying! Now I'm d-" Pranks muttered out of the corner of his mouth, eyes still shut, before cutting himself off dramatically. Logic quickly ran the situation through his mind and decided the quickest way to get Pranks to leave was to play along.

"Oh no. Pranks has died. What a terrible shame. I shall miss him dearly. What on earth will I do now? How will I cope? Oh no." Logic said robotically, but it was enough to make Pranks grin and open his eyes. He sat up straight, trying and failing to untangle himself from the lights, before ignoring them and smiling brightly at Logic.

"Surprise! It was just a prank, I didn't really die!"

"Oh, yay, that's good. Could you please leave now?"

"Do I have to? We never hang out." Pranks pouted. Logic rolled his eyes.

"Why would you want to hang out with me? We're practically opposites."

"We are not! You just use big words a lot. I can do that to! I'm actually very... eloquent!" Prank seemed quite proud of himself, and Logic d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶t̶ couldn't be bothered trying to force him out of his room.

"Fine. You can stay, but I'm just going to be reading my book." Logic warned.

"That's fine!" Pranks said happily, so Logic got up and wandered to his bed, summoning Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and opening it up.

Logic leafed his way through the first few chapters before Pranks managed to disentangle himself from the lights and bounce his way over to the bed. Sitting down close to Logic, he titled his head and read the title.

"Ooh! Harry Potter, I love Harry Potter!" He exclaimed excitedly. Logic hummed absently and Pranks sighed.

"You know, I'm in your room for 5 minutes and you walk in and catch me setting up a prank, but I was by Anxiety's room for hours and he didn't even catch me. I had to go find him!" Logic looked up and placed his book down, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh really? Where was Anxiety?" He asked curiously.

"In Prince's room."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know." Pranks shrugged. "I guess they were just hanging out, which is kind of weird but whatever. Anxiety was totally ungrateful for me cleaning his entire room afterwards, he didn't even go back in! He just stayed in Prince's room and slept there or something." Pranks grouched. Logic raised his eyebrows; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Really? And they were both just... okay with that?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess. Prince didn't seem too agitated. Anxiety didn't even seem to care that much that I pranked him." Logic narrowed his eyes in thought. Something was definitely going on; they went from mortal enemies to sleeping over in each others rooms? Anxiety didn't even care that he'd been pranked, he just went back to Prince? Something had happened. Something had changed, obviously. And the most infuriating thing was that there was an idea at the back of Logic's mind, it was the answer, but he couldn't quite reach it! He couldn't piece it all together, but to go straight from enemies to best friends meant something. They'd obviously talked about something, and perhaps friendship had been the resolution but... that wasn't quite right. There was something else. And Logic didn't know what it was!

"-w it is. I don't know. But I mean, them getting along is probably a good thing. I should be going though. Thanks for hanging out with me, Logic, but I'm gonna go hang out with Compliment now. Bye!" Logic realised he'd completely zoned out and missed what Pranks was saying, but he didn't seem to have noticed. With that Pranks sprung up, bouncing from the room with the fairy lights wrapped around his arm. And so Logic was left alone with the puzzle of Prince and Anxiety lingering on his mind.

* * *

The answer came only a few days later. Logic was drawn out of his room by shrieking and the thudding of footsteps. Frowning, he stalled out into the hallway and looked around for the culprits. There were him in sight, but he's heard them run past his room multiple times. So he listened instead.

Sure enough, but a moment later, there was another holler from the direction of the living room, which Logic immediately made his way towards. When he got there, though, what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Prince and Anxiety were lying on the couch together. Or, more accurately, they were wrestling on the couch.

"Anxiety! I demand that you hand me that phone over this instant! Those photos are horrible! Oh, the indignity!" Prince wailed. Anxiety kicked his legs and tried to wriggle away, holding his arm outstretched, the phone clutched tightly in his fingers.

"No! You- ow! You can't demand anything, Pretty Boy! It's my phone, you shouldn't have fallen asleep! Of course I was going to take photos! It's your own fault! Pr- Hey, ouch! Prince, stop!" Logic noted how Prince blushed when Anxiety called him Pretty Boy. Then Anxiety freed his other arm and poked Prince between the ribs. Prince suddenly grew very still, and narrowed his eyes. Logic sensed danger.

"Oh, that's how you want to play, Anxiety? Alright then." Anxiety then froze, and somehow grew paler.

"Oh no." Logic heard him whisper.

Then Anxiety had rolled off the couch and out of Prince's arms, and was pelting away as fast as he could run. Prince immediately gave chase. Logic stared after them, completely puzzled, until there was a loud thud.

"Did you just tackle me?" Anxiety's incredulous voice drifted to Logic.

"Yes." And then Anxiety was shrieking with- laughter? What on earth? Logic had never even seen Anxiety smile!

"S-stop! Princey n-no! I'm sor-sorry! Sto-o-p! Stop t-tickling m-me!" Logic could hear Anxiety gasping for breath between rounds of giggles.

"Never!" Prince's gleeful voice shouted back. Logic was stunned. What? Anxiety was laughing? He was happy? Prince was tickling him? And happy? They were playing? Together? And- wait. What photos?

He really was too curious for his own good. Snooping through other people's possessions was an incredible breach of privacy. Logic knew this. But Anxiety had just dropped the phone on the couch when he escaped, and it was lying face up on the cushions, calling out to Logic, telling him to just take a little peak. Logic narrowed his eyes at the phone like it was offending him, and he tried to resist. He really did. But it would only take a few steps, and the light glinting off the screen made it look so inviting to pick up.

He only lasted a minute. Looking around, Logic made sure Prince and Anxiety were still fighting in the hallway.

"P- Pretty boy, I s-swear if you do n-not get off me RIGHT NOW you'll r-regret it!" Anxiety tried to sound angry, but it was interrupted by giggles.

"You started this, Kitten." Logic could hear the wicked grin on Prince's face. There was a pause.

"... Kitten? What? Why Kitten?"

"Because you get so angry and defensive but you just look so cute!" Prince cooed.

"I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are, you're adorable!"

"You know what-" There was a scuffling noise, then Prince started laughing uncontrollably.

"No-o! I m-mean, I'm not e-even tick-ticklish there!" He shouted down the hall. Assured that they weren't coming back any time soon, Logic dashed forward and snatched up the phone. Morality would be so disappointed.

Logic tried to think through the noise in the hallway. There was a password, of course there was a password! He'd tried 12345. He'd tried typing out Anxiety with the keypad. He'd tried everything and already locked himself out. He still had to wait 11 seconds until he could try again.

10

"Haha! Defeated!" Prince's victorious voice floated towards Logic.

9

"No. I'm. Not!"

8

"I challenge you to a duel!"

7

"Haha, no thanks Princey."

6

"Why? Are you afraid?" Prince teased.

5

"Of hurting your little feelings when I beat you." Anxiety snorted.

4

"Oh, you do care."

3

"..."

2

"..."

1

"... Of course I care, Prince. But not enough to NOT TICKLE YOU!" Then more shrieks of laughter.

Honestly, it was kind of disconcerting; nobody ever really played around in the mind much. It was a rare occurrence. But also kind of... nice. To hear them happy. Almost. Logic replayed the last line in his head, and... Aha! Logic turned his attention back to the phone and quickly typed in PRINCE by looking at what number the letters were under. 77463. Immediately the phone unlocked, and Logic saw the Gallery app was open.

Perfect.

Logic swiftly tapped on the first photo, but when he saw what it was of he had to take his glasses off and clean them to make sure he was seeing properly. He was.

It was a photo of Prince and Anxiety. But Prince was obviously asleep. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was slightly open. His hair was messy and swooped into his eyes in a way Prince would never allow whilst he was conscious. He was all cuddled up into a pillow on a bed, knees curled up and face half pressed into it. Logic wasn't sure if he was imagining the tiny trail of drool. Anxiety was hovering over Prince, grinning wickedly as he took the selfie, a mischievous glint in his eye. When had they been together? Why had Anxiety been in Prince's room while he was sleeping? What was happening? Logic had to know. So he swiped to the next photo.

This one had Anxiety poking his tongue out at the royal boy, who was still in the same position. Logic briefly wondered if this was the night Pranks said Anxiety had stayed in Prince's room? He went to the next picture. This time Anxiety was lying down with his head on Prince's chest, the soft duvet pulled up around them. Prince had an arm flung across Anxiety's stomach and Anxiety was rolling his eyes in the selfie. Logic was beginning to piece things together, a theory was brewing in his mind. But- it was impossible. Surely not! They were complete opposites, there was no way. They might just be... really... good friends? Yikes, that sounded weak even in Logic's mind. Next photo, please.

The next photo was the last, and it kind of solidified Logic's theory. Anxiety and Prince were full on cuddling in it. And Anxiety had his next stretched up to where he was lightly kissing Prince's cheek. Prince was still asleep, his hair still messy and his mouth still open, but his arms were wrapped around Anxiety and he was curled in close to his side. It was actually kind of adorable. Logic swiped again but that was the last one of Prince and Anxiety together. So Logic sighed and put the phone to sleep, placing it back on the couch.

Prince and Anxiety. Anxiety and Prince. Together. Possibly. Maybe. That was the theory, and it made all the strange behaviour suddenly make perfect sense. But they were opposites! Could it even be possible? That they had liked each other all along? But they argued so often. But they were also so weirdly cute together. Logic deduced he had to ask them, it was the only way to find out if he was right or not.

And then Logic became aware of the silence.

The silence seemed to ring through the mind, reverberating off every surface as it attacked Logic. Silence. No laughing. No giggling. No shouts of triumph. No pleads to stop, no threats, nothing. Just a heavy hanging silence. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realised that Prince and Anxiety had stopped making noise. And suddenly Logic knew that they were there. He could feel them watching them, and he cringed to himself. That was embarrassing, he'd been caught snooping!

Ever so slowly Logic raised his head, and immediately made eye contact with the two across the room. Anxiety and Prince were staring at him wide-eyed in the doorway. Slowly Anxiety looked to the phone, then back to Logic, and raised a single eyebrow. Logic blushed. Then he realised that Prince and Anxiety were standing close together, almost shoulder to shoulder, and their hands were linked loosely, like it was just an unconscious action. Maybe it was.

Suddenly Prince wailed a despairing sound. "Noooo!" He cried dramatically. "You saw the pictures! Oh, the shame." He despaired. Logic frowned and Anxiety sighed.

"I need to change my pin." Is all he grumbled. He tugged on Prince's hand. "Get up, Pretty Boy. Stop being so dramatic." Prince wailed in response, and Anxiety turned to Logic for help.

"Oh. Uh, you look... fine, Prince." Logic assured awkwardly. Prince blinked.

"I do?"

"Of course you do, you're a pretty boy no matter what. Can you stand up now?" Anxiety rolled his eyes. Prince beamed and jumped up.

"Thanks, Kitten!" He smiled. Anxiety scowled at him, but reached out to hold Prince's hand anyway. Then he returned his attention to Logic.

"Why were you looking at the pictures, anyway?" He asked.

"I, uh, I had to... collect information. About my theory. To see if it was correct." Logic stammered.

"Oh, and was it? Did you succeed?" Prince asked cheerfully.

"Well, that's yet to be determined. I'm going to ask you personally now though, because it's the only way to be certain." The pair nodded at him, so Logic plowed on ahead.

"Are you two dating?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This one got so, so long that I decided to end it here. So it's not the last chapter! There should be just one more, which I may or may not be working on with another author ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please comment your opinion, I love hearing it :) Have a great day!! 
> 
> (PS: Happy Valentines Day! I'm a little late but oh well)


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> Are you two dating?
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A truly massive thank you to @FANFICSYAY111 for collabing with me on this chapter! She is an amazing writer/person and my friend and I would love it if you checked out her story! I've collabed with her before in one of her chapters :)  
> (She's on Wattpad)
> 
> On another note, this is the last chapter! It's actually over. I've enjoyed writing this so much, thank you to everyone for reading it I love you all so much ❤️️❤️️❤️️

* * *

Logic looked at Prince and Anxiety expectantly. Anxiety and Prince looked surprised, and shared an incredulous look. Suddenly Logic found himself doubting his theory, but the evidence was all there! Also, they were still holding hands. So he raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Finally Anxiety broke the awkward silence.

"Uh, yeah." He said in a duh tone of voice. Logic blinked; that was blunt. He almost wasn't expecting it.

Prince was looking back and forward from Logic to Anxiety, looking bewildered.

"Y- you mean... you didn't know? But... but Logic! You always know everything! I had thought it was obvious!" He exclaimed in shock, eyes comically wide with disbelief. Anxiety nodded his agreement.

"I mean, we weren't exactly hiding it." He noted incredulously. Logic stared at them in disbelief.

"You thought is was... obvious?" The couple nodded.

"Yeah." They said in unison. Logic groaned in disbelief.

"How did I not put it together earlier then? It was really the only logical answer!"

"I guess you lacked a bit of yourself then." A small laugh came out of Anxiety's mouth, and Logic blushed slightly.

"Well... does anyone else know? Or are you the first to figure it out?" Prince asked, beginning to smile in amusement.

"No, nobody else knows! This is... almost unbelievable." Logic exclaimed. Anxiety snorted.

"Then we might as well tell them." He said. Prince clapped his hands eagerly, a blinding grin forming across his face.

"Missy! Dad! Pranks! Come here, we need to tell you something!" Anxiety bellowed, his voice echoing around the mind. A moment later Misleading Compliment, Morality and Pranks appeared in front of them.

"So....." Anxiety began awkwardly, "I mean, if it wasn't obvious enough, Prince and I, uh, hang out a lot these days, an-"

"Oh, just say it already!" Logic pushed impatiently.

"Ok! We are together! Like, dating. Romantically!" Prince finished, with a grin and a twinkle in his eye.

"I hope you both fall.... In deep, deep love because this is adorable!" Missy belted, and he threw a thousand pieces of heart shaped confetti in the air.

Dad looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! It's happening! I can't- Logic! Can you believe this?" He let out an inhuman screech. "I'm so proud of you! This is just. Just adorable! I'm so glad you're a couple now." He suddenly turned sad. "You kids grow up so fast.But I'm so proud, oh my goodness, look how perfect you are for each other!" He yelled. Anxiety gave him a weird look.

"Alright, calm down Morality. Stop fangirling, you'll look weird." He warned. Morality just wrapped his arms around Anxiety and squeezed tightly.

"I don't even care!" He beamed, moving on to give Prince a hug, then Logic a hug just because he could.

"Wait, do you guys have nicknames for each other? That would be SO CUTE!!" He freaked out. Logic had to try to calm him down so that he didn't hyperventilate.

"Yeah, we do have nicknames for each other, and we say them a lot. It is truly hard to believe that you guys had no idea about any of this! Anyway, I am often called Pretty Boy, and this is my little Kitten." Both emotions blushed as Prince explained. They acted like they despised the nicknames but secretly, they both loved them. Morality cooed in adoration, Compliment looked delighted, and even Logic thought it was kind of cute. Suddenly Pranks spoke up.

"Wait... wait wait wait. Oh my god... the opportunities! Do you know what this means?! SO. MANY. DISNEY. COUPLE. PRANKS! Oh my- I have to start planning!" Pranks yelled, an excited look on his face.

"Oh yikes, no Pranks, please no, don't do this." Anxiety pleaded.

"Oh, yes! Pranks, do it. Disney romance is the best romance! Please do it!" Prince exclaimed.

"Remember what happened last time, guys. I wouldn't recommend it." Anxiety side eyed Pranks as he quietly wrote down some ideas.

"Ha, that was a good one. Except for the cleaning. That sucked. But the prank itself was good. If only you hadn't t- WAIT! THAT'S- THAT'S WHY YOU WERE HAVING A SLEEPOVER WITH PRINCE." Pranks yelled in realisation.

"Oh, I should have realised! I wondered why you two were suddenly such good friends! And why Prince didn't seem to mind that you were going to sleep in his room. Now I'm definitely going to be doing some more pranks!" He cackled gleefully.

"Ugh. Be ready to have a cleaning service on hand because I'm not dealing with whatever mess you make." Anxiety rolled his eyes.

"WE HAVE TO PLAN A BAGEL THEMED WEDDING!" Dad beamed, looking around for support.

"No! Don't do that! We're only dating, we're not fiances, we aren't getting married! Calm down guys. Seriously, this isn't such a big deal, we've already been together for a while anyway." Anxiety hastily cleared up.

"WHAT!?" Logic screamed, mainly because he felt so ignorant. They had been together for so long but no one had paid attention or thought hard enough to notice. His own obliviousness and lack of what he was literally supposed to embody hurt Logic on the inside. Then Morality gave him a quick one armed hug and a bright smile, and Logic didn't feel so bad all of a sudden. It was unexplainable. He quickly turned his attention back to Prince and Anxiety. Anxiety was now tucked right up against his side, and their fingers were still loosely linked. It was like they were designed to fit together. They were looking at each other, smiling softly, like they were in their own little universe. It was sweet, and suddenly it seemed so obvious to Logic that he wanted to facepalm.

All of a sudden, everyone started rambling about ship names and weddings and pranks and Prince and Anxiety's future, when everyone was unexpectedly summoned into real life.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING UP THERE TO KEEP ME AWAKE?! I HAVE THE BIGGEST MIGRAINE, YOU GUYS!" Thomas yelled, holding his head in his hands. They all fell silent, looking at Thomas in shock; he barely ever raised his voice. Thomas ran his hands down his face and sighed, then looked at them apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling a lot of emotions right now. What's going on, you guys?" He asked.

"Uh... Just some news..." Anxiety mumbled.

"THEY'RE DATING! PRINXIETY IS REAL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Dad screamed. Thomas stared at him.

"Morality!" Logic scolded. Prince looked betrayed.

"I wanted to tell him." He pouted. Anxiety looped an arm around his waist in comfort.

"Wait, that's all? That's what you guys were screaming about?!"

"YES BECAUSE IT'S SO CUTE!" Morality screamed again.

"How is that a surprise to you though? I already knew it. I thought it was obvious... I mean, kind of weird to be honest, but still, it was obvious. They just match." Thomas rolled his eyes, but smiled in amusement. Logic looked hurt and offended.

"Well, it is literally in your head, how could you not know? We didn't have the same advantage, of course you would figure it out quicker." Logic argued sulkily. Anxiety raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously still upset that you didn't piece it together earlier?" He asked, amused.

"No! Yes. Maybe." Logic turned away from him, and Dad unexpectedly hugged him.

"It's okay, Logic. You're still smart!" He beamed. Logic blinked and gently pushed him off.

"Uh, thanks." He muttered.

"Anyway, how long have you two been together?" Pranks asked curiously.

"About four months...." Prince muttered under his breath.

"HOW HAD I NOT NOTICED SOONER!?" Logic screamed in disbelief, making Thomas's migraine worse.

"Ow, oh my god, please stop screaming." Thomas winced. Morality, being a good dad, conjured up some painkillers and a glass of water.

"Here you go, son!" He smiled. Thomas accepted the water and pills with only a quick mutter about not being Morality's son.

Prince grabbed Anxiety's hand again, but discreetly so that Dad wouldn't scream again.

"You guys need to calm down and chill out, this migraine won't get any better if Morality is fangirling and if Prince starts a pillow fight just to comfort Anxiety." Thomas advised.

"You guys are disgusting...ly adorable! Aw!" Missy smiled. Pranks nodded in agreement with Compliment.

"A pillow fight? That would be SO cute!!" Dad yelled loudly.

"It's not the first time that's happened." Anxiety grumbled. Prince beamed.

"However it always works!" He grinned, and Anxiety shot him a dark look. It fooled no one though; there was barely concealed affection shining in the dark eyes.

"Just go!" Thomas pleased.

"Alright, it seems that leaving would be the best option right now. Goodbye, Thomas." Logic nodded at him, grabbed Morality's arm and sunk away into the mind.

"Come on Missy, come plan with me!" Pranks said enthusiastically, and Compliment beamed at him.

"Okay, yay!" There wasn't even a misleading threat before they vanished, leaving Prince and Anxiety filled with dread and apprehension to what was coming.

"Okay, here's the deal with you two," Thomas began, causing intense suspense. "If you ever make Morality act like that again I will send you both to Lilly. Good night guys." Thomas turned to lay in bed, but there was a twinkle in his eye that showed he wasn't too annoyed. Prince smiled fondly at Anxiety, bowed to Thomas, and they disappeared quietly back into the mind.

They appeared, still holding hands, in the lounge, where Logic and Morality were quietly arguing about which show to watch. Dad and Logic looked up when they appeared, Dad smiling happily and Logic nodding at them, (although he still looked slightly bitter) and then they turned their attention back to the TV. Anxiety led them down the hallway to his room, and when they passed Pranks' room they could hear mischievous giggling, which made Anxi kind of nervous. Prince gave his hand a squeeze.

"Don't fret, Kitten, whatever prank they do will be adorable and love themed, now that they know we are boyfriends. All shall be fine." Prince assured him, Anxiety ducking his head down when he heard the pet name. No matter how many times Prince said it, it always made him flustered.

"Yeah, alright Pretty Boy. So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, as of right now, I just want to relax."

"Well yeah, same, but what about in the future?"

"We should never leave each other." Prince smiled, and Anxiety found himself smiling back.

"Ok. Sounds great. But how about, for now, we go to your room and watch a movie?" He offered. Prince smiled and tugged him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing the top of his head.

"Your idea sounds fantastic, let's go do that." They wandered back to Prince's room, but right as Anxiety was about to open the door Prince gently pushed his arm away.

"Hold on." He mumbled, closing his eyes and looking focused. A moment later Prince opened his shining coffee eyes again and smiled.

"Okay, you can open it now." He urged. Anxiety but his lip, various bad scenarios flitting through his mind, but he pushed them away because he trusted Prince. So Anxiety reached out and slowly opened the fancy door. What the room looked like took his breath away.

Instead of Prince's normal room, this one was huge, with a high ceiling complete with stretching skylights, and with massive windows floor to ceiling all along an entire wall. Outside of the windows the clear, dark night sky shimmered entrancingly, billions of glimmering silver stars illuminating the sky in swirls and patterns, more stars than could ever be counted. Every single one twinkled and glowed like raindrops in sunlight. They were a trap to your eyes, drawing you in and refusing to let you go, forcing you to admire them forever. It was a sight like Anxiety had never seen before.

Once he managed to tear his eyes away from the beauty outside, Anxiety finally looked around the rest of the room. Right in the middle there was a massive bed, covered in soft, warm looking blankets the colour of red roses and huge, comfortable white pillows. They looked so large and full that Anxiety just wanted to sink into them and disappear. There was a massive TV on the wall in front of the bed and there appeared to be other rooms leading off from this one, presumably leading to equally luxurious bathrooms and kitchens. The carpet was soft and fluffy, an elegant dark grey colour. There was a graceful chandelier hanging from the ceiling, it's silver loops holding hundreds of tiny lights that brought a soft, warm glow to the entire room.

Anxiety's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open slightly and he gazed around in awe at the massive space. It was stunning. Then there was a soft squeeze to his right hand, and Anxiety looked up to see the best sight of all. Prince, standing by his side, holding his hand and smiling lovingly at him, affection shining in his warm eyes.

"Do you like it?" He asked quietly. Anxiety glanced around again, and all he could do was nod.

"Yeah. Yeah, I love it, Princey! Thank you, so much, it's awesome. Where did you even come up with this, Pretty Boy? It's- it's amazing. Wow." Anxiety found his voice, looking back at Prince in awe, who beamed, delighted.

"I am pleased that you like it, Anxiety! Thomas was looking through a magazine a few days ago, and I was with him. There was an article about honeymoon suites, and whilst I understand that we are not married, the rooms looked marvellous. I decided that it would be a nice thing to make." Prince explained, and Anxiety didn't even try to hide the affection that was probably oozing from him right now.

"Aw, that's so cute, Prince. Let's go inside!" Anxiety tugged on his hand and walked in, looking around curiously.

He made his way over to the huge windows, pressing his palms against the cool glass and peering out into the darkness.

"What's out there?" He asked, and Prince shrugged.

"Nothing, I suppose. All I created was this room and the sky. That's all just shadow." Anxiety gulped, and stopped leaning against the glass, but turned his attention to the stars above him. They sucked him in, and he gazed at them intensely, trying to find something to match their magnificence to. There was nothing that could compare, though. After an indefinite amount of time, he turned to Prince, ready to say something, only to find Prince gazing at his face already. Prince blushed lightly when he realised he'd been caught staring, and Anxiety smirked. Prince cleared his throat.

"Um, would you like to watch a movie?" He asked. Anxiety decided not to tease him this time, and he let the staring slide.

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?" Anxiety asked. Prince shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll decide in a minute. Go lie in the bed if you want, I'll put the movie on."

Shrugging, Anxiety slid under the covers and yup, they were as soft as he had imagined. They felt like a cloud looked as they slid over him. Anxiety magicked his clothes into pyjamas, and flopped back against a mountain of pillows. His body slowly sunk into them, and he smiled in bliss. This was the comfiest bed he had ever been in, hands down.

Anxiety closed his eyes and relaxed entirely until the familiar disney tune drifted towards him. The bed dipped besides him and a warm body was suddenly cuddles up to him. Anxiety cracked open his eyes and wrapped his arms around Prince's waist (he was now wearing pyjamas as well. They were white with little red and gold crowns, how adorable.) Prince smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head, flopping down right next to Anxiety and pulling him closer.

"This is extremely comfortable. I have done well." Prince said, chuffed with himself.

"Mhmm. What are we watching?" Anxiety asked.

"Aladdin."

"Ah, back to basics."

"Is that bad? Would you prefer to watch another movie?" Prince asked. Anxiety shook his head.

"Nah, I love Aladdin." After that a comfortable silence fell over them, and they simply stayed there in each other's arms, watching the movie intently. It didn't matter how many times they saw the movie; it would always be a favourite.

It was almost two hours later. The movie had finished around half an hour ago, with Prince singing along to every single song (Anxiety definitely hadn't joined in.) But now the TV was black, the chandelier was off, and the only light was coming from the millions of stars that shone overhead through the skylight directly above the bed. Anxiety and Prince were just peacefully, silently studying the stars now. At some point Anxiety had shifted so he was basically laying on Prince's chest, and Prince had one arm wrapped around Anxiety's waist, and the other fiddling absently with Anxiety's soft hair. Prince sighed contentedly and moved his gaze from the sky to Anxiety. Anxiety's mouth was curved into a tiny smile, his eyes shining and reflecting the stars above. In Prince's opinion, Anxiety was prettier than any star Prince's mind could make up. Hey, that was almost poetic. Prince opened his mouth to tell Anxiety what he thought, but what came out of his mouth was unexpected and unplanned.

"I love you."

When Prince realised what he said he winced a little; he knew Anxiety often got nervous when Prince hinted at declarations like these, and he was expecting Anxiety to stiffen, to flinch away from him, to awkwardly stutter something out. But he was pleasantly surprised. Instead of all that, Anxiety merely turned his head and smiled a calm smile at him.

"I love you too." He said easily. Prince could feel a smile grow upon his face without control, he was elated. That was something he never thought he would grow tired of hearing. Prince reached out and softly kissed Anxiety.

"Excellent. I'm glad we're on the same page, Kitten." Prince smiled. Anxiety rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Pretty Boy." But then Anxiety gently kissed Prince back, and neither of them had ever felt this happy, as they lay in the massive bed under the light of the stars, happy and comfortable and in love, together.

Finish


	8. End Note

Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals! 

First of all, thank you so so much to everyone who has read, voted, commented and enjoyed this story. It's been so much fun to write and I've loved doing it! You guys have been so amazing, you're all so kind and sweet and I love you all so much for that ❤️️ Honestly, it's so nice to hear that people enjoy what I write. I'm kind of sad this story has finished, but everything comes to an end, I guess. Of course, I'll still be writing more stories, so look out for that! Have a wonderful life people :) ❤️️

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
